This is an application to support the applicant's continuing development in the field of molecular genetics, particularly as it applies to anxiety disorder research. The applicant trained in genetics over 10 years ago and has pursued a research career in the genetics of panic disorder. He has recently changed his research focus from epidemiological to molecular genetics and has developed a laboratory in the Psychiatry Department to continue anxiety disorder research in this new field. The goals of the application are three-fold: 1) to continue molecular genetic research in panic disorder; 2) to develop a molecular genetics resource laboratory for the psychiatry department; and 3) to make molecular genetics an integral part of resident and fellowship training at Iowa. These goals will be accomplished through personal development in molecular genetics. Specifically, the long range aim is to become proficient in all of the commonly used technologies in molecular genetics today so that the applicant can function as an independent psychiatrist-geneticist in this rapidly developing field. During this time the applicant's research on the genetic of panic disorder will continue and will serve as a practical means of putting into use the new techniques to be learned. The personal development will come from 3 sources: 1) close collaboration with Dr. Jeffrey Murray, a pediatrician-molecular geneticist with whom the applicant shares laboratory space and has collaborated closely for a number of years; 2) work in the DNA Core facility in the Department of Biochemistry at Iowa; and 3) intensive courses in molecular genetics at other institutions. If the impact of molecular genetics is as great in psychiatry as it has been in other fields, and recent breakthroughs suggest that this may be the case, there will be a need for scientists trained in both psychiatry and molecular genetics. This application would free the applicant from non-research responsibilities and allow him to develop this expertise for his own development, for that of the Psychiatry Department and for genetic research into the anxiety disorders.